Azriel
Azriel is Masked Rider V3, one of the Masked Rider Warriors. He first appeared in [http://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/Saban%27s_Masked_Rider Saban's Masked Rider], in the episode The Invasion of Leawood. Biography Azriel was the son of royal scientist & alchemist Horst who was devising technology for the King & the Edenoite army. However, Azriel & his father were attacked by a soldier of the Hadec Empire which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Azriel suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a cyborg to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death & save the world, Azriel battles the Hadec Empire. War of the Heroes: Riders vs. Rangers to be added War of the Heroes 2: Riders vs. Rangers vs. Troopers , X, and V3 as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] X was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, X appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. War of the Riders: Masked vs. Kamen vs. Power Keisuke is revealed to be a doctor after the Showa Era battle had ended. He looks after a girl named Mari while her father is away. He treats a criminal at a restaraunt while he was holding Mari hostage. Noticing him was Takumi Inui who followed him to his clinic and helped treat a patient. Keisuke hears Takumi's past grief, telling him he'll have to figure out how to deal with it while telling him to look out towards the ocean. The next day, Keisuke fights Takumi as X after knowing he is one of the Heisei Riders, Kamen Rider Faiz during an attack by the Badan Empire. He calls Takumi weak after he defeats him. At the climax, X is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He and Faiz face-off, taking each other out at the same time and transforming into Lockseeds. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. Before long, his attack and Haruto's are intercepted by a confused Takumi as he wants to revive the deceased Masato. He and Haruto convince Takumi to never be influenced by a desire to resurrect the dead as life is only once. In the conclusion, he fights Takumi again, only to be stopped by the surrender of Takeshi. When shaking hands to call a truce, he advises Takumi to see the ocean whenever his heart is troubled. Masked Rider V3 Techniques *Warrior Punch : First appearing in The Invasion of Leawood, Masked Rider V3 & the other Masked Rider Warriors used Warrior Punch to attack Bruticon. Equipment V3 Belt The V3 Belt is V3's transformation belt & main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The V3 Belt is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. *'V3 Staff': Accessed when V3 presses the "S" button on the V3 Belt; Masked Rider V3's main weapon. *'V3 Rope': Accessed when V3 presses the "R" button on the V3 Belt. *'Longpole': Accessed when V3 presses the "L" button on the V3 Belt. 185px-Ridol Stick.jpg|V3 Staff 185px-Ridol Rope.jpg|V3 Rope 139px-Longpole.jpg|Longpole Trivia *Masked Rider V3 is the second Masked Rider Warrior to use a weapon as the first is Masked Rider Warrior Leader. **However, he is the first to have a personal weapon as Warrior Leader only uses weapons such as rods or cutlass blades which were swiped from a Valkyrie Empire combatant. See Also *V3 at Kamen Rider Wiki *Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X - Kamen Rider X counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:MRW Origins: V3 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Masked Riders Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists